The present invention relates to a towing apparatus generally, and more particularly to a towing apparatus which is connected to a vehicle frame.
In many of today's vehicles, a hook, loop, clasp or other receptacle is affixed to the vehicle's frame in such a manner as to protrude from the front or rear bumper of the vehicle. These receptacles are commonly known as tow hooks and are used to permit easier attachment of a towing vehicle to a towed vehicle. For example, when a vehicle is being towed or pulled, tow hooks provide a convenient location for the towing vehicle to hook its receiver. This is a vast improvement over the prior method of having to hook to the vehicle through the vehicle frame which is relatively inaccessible. This is especially true if the vehicle is in a ditch or other situation where the frame may be partially or completely inaccessible.
Typically, tow hooks are mounted either directly or indirectly to the vehicle's frame. This method of attachment is required as the frame is the only part of the vehicle which is strong enough to sustain the pulling forces which are generated without damaging the vehicle. Most commonly, tow hooks are either attached directly to the vehicle frame, or to the front or rear bumper which is attached to the frame. However, the preferred method of attachment is directly to the frame as this yields the most rigid and durable connection point.
The tow hooks must be disposed at either the front or rear of the vehicle to allow for towing. Additionally, these hooks will routinely project from these front or rear surfaces to allow for ease of access. One problem that has arisen with the location and method of attachment of these tow hooks has been when the vehicle encounters a minor impact force, such as occurs during standardized impact testing which the vehicle bumper system must pass.
In today's vehicles, when a bumper encounters an obstruction, the force is not transmitted directly to the frame but rather is dampened through various means such as crush towers. These dampening features dissipate some of the impact force before it is transmitted to the occupants of the vehicle via the frame rail. However, this is not the case with today's tow hooks. When the front or rear of a vehicle encounters an obstruction, such that the obstruction encounters the tow hook, the force is transmitted directly to the vehicle's frame and therefore, directly to the vehicle's occupants. This results in at least two problems. The first is the safety concern for the vehicle occupants because the full force of the impact is transmitted directly to the occupants and the second is the resulting damage which can occur to the vehicle frame. Because the tow hook is coupled directly to the frame, even a minor impact can damage the frame resulting in expensive structural repair costs.
Accordingly, a tow hook is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages. In particular, a tow hook is desired that incorporates an energy management system which can reduce the amount of force transmitted by the tow hook to the vehicle frame during an impact while simultaneously allowing for the rigid connection that is required in order to use the tow hook for towing or pulling the vehicle.